30 AÑOS
by Livia57adC
Summary: Después de la guerra los padres de Draco deciden darle un respiro y mandarle una temporada a Europa para que se divierta. El problema es que después de probar esa clase de vida, Draco no quiere volver.


**Disclaimer: **Draco es de J.K. Rowling, que remedio...

* * *

**30 AÑOS**

Lucius Malfoy tenía 26 años cuando su hijo nació. A esa edad ya se había casado, formado una familia y dirigía los negocios heredados de su padre, Abraxas Malfoy, con mano de hierro. Draco estaba a punto de cumplir los treinta y podía decirse que todavía no había dado un palo al agua. Familiarmente hablando. Porque trabajar, sí trabajaba. Al menos lo suficiente como para ganarse la cuantiosa asignación que tenía.

Lucius entendía y aceptaba que los hechos acaecidos en el seno de su familia, antes y durante la guerra, habían sido traumatizantes. Incluso para él mismo. Y sobre todo para Draco, cuya vida desde los dieciséis a los dieciocho se había convertido en un verdadero infierno. Esa había sido la principal razón de que tanto Narcisa como él aceptaran que su retoño abandonara Inglaterra poco después del conflicto mágico. _Que viaje y se divierta_, pensaron, _que olvide_. Y como el dinero no da la felicidad, pero ayuda bastante, el heredero de la familia Malfoy se dedicó a dilapidar parte de la fortuna familiar durante los siguientes tres años a lo largo y ancho del mundo mágico y también del muggle.

Finalmente, Lucius se había visto en la necesidad de llamar a su heredero al orden. Había sido generoso y comprensivo. Pero a sus veintiún años, ya era hora de que Draco empezara a aceptar algunas responsabilidades. Y el joven no se negó a aceptarlas, pero sí a volver a Inglaterra. Desconcertados, sus padres se habían reunido con él en Roma, donde en esos momentos vivía, tratando de hacerle entrar en razón. No hubo manera. Draco se encontraba demasiado entusiasmado viviendo la _dolce vita_ romana como para dejarse engatusar por cosas tales como una ancestral mansión para él solito o acartonados bailes de sociedad para conocer jovencitas. Porque desde que había dejado Inglaterra, lejos del rígido ambiente familiar y de la sociedad mágica en general, Draco había descubierto muchas cosas por sí mismo. Por ejemplo, que Michelangelo o Leonardo da Vinci no habían sido solamente grandes artistas. Y que aquellas estupendas esculturas clásicas, desnudas y musculosas, eran un goce para la vista. Y que había cuerpos esculturales, éstos de carne y hueso, que lo eran para todos los sentidos. Particularmente los suyos. Además, poco después de su cumpleaños, a partir del 17 de junio, iba a celebrarse en el Parco del Nifeo el _Gay Village 2001_. Y Draco no estaba dispuesto a perdérselo. Claro que este último dato no se lo facilitó a sus decepcionados padres.

Lucius y Draco llegaron a un acuerdo que calmó la preocupación del primero y permitió al segundo despendolarse todo lo que quiso y más. Draco asumió la representación de los negocios de la familia en el extranjero. Viajaba continuamente por toda Europa, cerrando tratos que su padre ya había iniciado desde Inglaterra o facilitándole nuevos contactos y estudiando sus riesgos. La pericia que demostró su hijo a lo largo de los siguientes cuatro años ayudó bastante a que Lucius y Narcisa vivieran en una relativa tranquilidad. No por ello dejaron de insistirle en que volviera a casa. Y su madre, muy especialmente, en escribirle largas cartas en las que le informaba de las jóvenes todavía disponibles, y se lamentaba de las oportunidades perdidas por su tozudez en permanecer en el continente. Astoria Greengrass se había casado con un hermano de Graham Montague, una verdadera tragedia para Narcisa, ya que siempre la había considerado la esposa ideal para Draco.

Lo que la pobre bruja no sabía era que la pericia de la que hacía gala su hijo y de la que se sentía tan orgulloso su marido, no se limitaba sólo a los tratos que cerraba y aumentaban el contenido de las bóvedas de la familia. En aquellos últimos años Draco había depurado y perfeccionado varias técnicas que poco tenían que ver con el negocio inmobiliario o el comercio de escobas. El legatario de tan ancestral familia había aprendido a hacer obscenos pero sublimes _fellatios_, que dejaban a su eventual pareja sin aliento, y a dar depravados _bisous noirs_ hasta ahogar en saliva un buen culo, para después hundirle su habilidosa lengua hasta hacer delirar a su dueño. Y la cumbre de la concupiscencia oral del aplicado heredero, la que había tardado meses en perfeccionar después de aprender a respirar sólo por la nariz, a penetrar su boca con tres dedos lo más profundamente posible, sin presionar la lengua, aguantando la respiración y a ejercitar sus músculos faciales hasta lograr engullir varios tamaños de consolador, uno más voluminoso que el anterior, era el _garganta profunda_. La exquisita cumbre del placer para un hombre.

Cuando Draco cumplió los veinticinco, Lucius y Narcisa viajaron a París, donde su hijo se había establecido desde hacía un par de años. Que el apartamento de Draco estuviera en Le Marais no le dio ninguna pista al matrimonio. De hecho, era un barrio muy cosmopolita, que encajaba con la también cosmopolita vida que llevaba su hijo, en el que se encontraban un gran número de empresas y bancos. Claro que Draco se abstuvo astutamente de pasearles por la parte suroeste del barrio, por Sainte-Croix de la Bretonnerie o Vieille du Temple, donde se concentraban las cafeterías, discotecas, cabarets y tiendas para gays. Convertido ya en maestro de maestros en el arte de Sodoma, los labios sensuales y torturadores (en opinión de sus amantes) de Draco no cesaron de sonreír y complacer los oídos de sus padres dejándoles escuchar lo que querían oír. Excepto que pensaba volver a Inglaterra a corto plazo.

Tres años después, cuando su vástago cumplió los veintiocho, Lucius Malfoy estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia. Él y Narcisa viajaron esta vez a Ámsterdam dispuestos a darle a su rebelde hijo un ultimátum: o volvía a Inglaterra, se casaba y establecía una familia como Merlín mandaba, o ya podía ir dándose por desheredado.

Cuando aquella noche del cinco de junio, a punto de expirar su vigesimoctavo aniversario, Draco volvió a su apartamento en el Kerkstraat, sólo había logrado alargar el cumplimiento de lo que él consideraba su sentencia dos años más. Y eso después de mucho discutir.

—A los treinta, quiero que hayas sentado la cabeza, Draco —le había exigido su padre, con el total apoyo de su madre—. Te quiero en Inglaterra, casado y dispuesto a formar una feliz familia.

Draco sonrió verdaderamente por primera vez ese día al encontrar a su amante durmiendo plácidamente en la gran cama del dormitorio. Debía haber llegado mientras él todavía negociaba con sus padres lo que quedaba de su libertad. Se desnudó y se deslizó bajo las sábanas para abrazarse el delicioso cuerpo del hombre con el que compartía sus noches desde hacía más de un año. Al principio no de forma exclusiva. Pero en los últimos meses Draco no había sentido la necesidad de acostarse con nadie más. No deseaba a nadie más. Depositó un pequeño beso en el hombro desnudo de su amante y éste sonrió, todavía entre sueños. Draco acarició sus nalgas firmes y calientes y después frotó su naciente erección entre ellas con un pequeño gemido de satisfacción.

—¿Todo bien?

La voz sonó ronca y adormecida y la excitación de Draco galopó un centímetro más.

—Ahora sí —murmuró el rubio.

El hombre intentó volverse hacia él, pero Draco le mantuvo en su sitio.

—Voy a partirte el culo —susurró.

—Genial… —aceptó el otro, todavía con esa voz ronca que ponía a cien al rubio heredero.

El hombre movió sus caderas para empujar su trasero contra la ya dura erección de Draco. Éste alargó la mano hacia la mesilla de noche para alcanzar el lubricante que permanecía sobre ella desde la noche anterior. Le encantaba meter los dedos en ese culo duro y apretado. Después se enterró en su amante despacio, abrazándolo, pegando su espalda a su pecho mientras escuchaba los pequeños jadeos que conseguía provocar a medida que se abría paso dentro del cálido cuerpo de su compañero. El sexo siempre era fácil entre ellos. Lo había sido desde el principio. Dos manos ansiosas se aferraron a las muñecas de Draco, acompañando sus embestidas con un suave movimiento de caderas, siguiendo un ritmo constante y perfecto. El rubio había llegado a conocer tan bien el cuerpo que penetraba, que era capaz de anticipar todas sus reacciones. De predecir cada gemido y cada estremecimiento y darle en cada momento lo que su amante precisaba. La mano de Draco bajó despacio por el tonificado pecho de su compañero, por su vientre, hasta llegar a la turgente erección que se apretaba contra éste.

—Fuerte y rápido —gimió el hombre al sentir por fin la mano que, impaciente, había estado a punto de sustituir por la suya.

Draco le complació, moviéndose también dentro de él con un poco más de brusquedad. Y hasta que no le sintió vaciarse en su mano con un grito profundo y bronco, no se dejó ir él mismo con la misma fuerza con la que había acabado el hombre entre sus brazos.

El amante de Draco era el dueño de un pequeño coffeeshop, _Dutch Flowers_, que estaba en el número 387 de la calle Singel. Y un consumado fumeta de cannabis. Al poco de instalarse en Ámsterdam, unos amigos habían llevado a Draco hasta el pequeño establecimiento, muy conocido por su hierba de excepcional calidad y tipos raros de hachís, para su _bautizo de fuego_ en lo que a drogas blandas se refería. Uno no podía vivir en Ámsterdam e ignorar la permisibilidad de sus leyes. Toda la decoración del interior del local estaba ligeramente torcida, incluido el estante de los CD's, y Draco se había preguntado si sería para paliar un poco el efecto de lo que uno se estuviera fumando. Había montones de periódicos, revistas y libros de historietas para leer, muchos de ellos en inglés. Les había atendido el dueño en persona y al verle, Draco había sentido la acuciante necesidad de fumarse un canuto lo antes posible.

—¿Has fumado alguna vez? —le había preguntado su futuro amante.

—Sólo cigarrillos —había respondido él.

—Bien, esto es distinto —había explicado el dueño del coffeeshop—. La nicotina del tabaco produce adicción. Sin embargo, no tienes ese problema con el cannabis en estado puro, sin mezclar. Pero afecta bastante la concentración, así que no pretendas decir muchas cosas coherentes. O conducir. También puede producirte algunas molestias como escalofríos o sudores.

—Vas a conseguir desanimarme…

El dueño le había dedicado una sonrisa amigable.

—Si no has fumado nunca, lo único que tienes que hacer es dar un par de caladas y esperar a que te haga efecto antes de seguir fumado —aconsejó.

Tal vez debería haberle dicho también que los efectos del cannabis y el alcohol se refuerzan mutuamente y que fuera más cuidadoso. Porque la sequedad de boca que le había provocado el primer porro le había llevado a beberse dos cervezas (¿o habían sido tres?). La sensación de euforia a una risa floja que casi le hizo mearse en los pantalones. Y la desmedida desinhibición que experimentó a continuación, a intentar ligarse al mismísimo dueño del local. Poca cosa recordaba de lo que había sucedido aquella noche. Sólo que al día siguiente había despertado en una cama que no era la suya y que quien le había tendido el primer café de la mañana había sido precisamente el propietario del coffeeshop.

—No preguntes —le había dicho el hombre con una sonrisa comprensiva—. El hachís, el alcohol y el sexo no son una buena combinación, créeme.

Draco había deseado fundirse en la cama. Sin embargo, pocos días después había tenido la oportunidad de fundir a su amante en esa misma cama, en el que éste confeso había sido uno de los mejores polvos de su vida.

El hombre a su lado se estiró y le dedicó a Draco una relajada sonrisa post-orgásmica.

—Dame cinco minutos y estaré listo para otro round.

Draco soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Y… ¿cuántos canutos te has fumado hoy? —bromeó.

Su compañero le dio un amigable puñetazo y después se arrimó a Draco, enredando sus piernas con las del rubio con un suspiro de satisfacción.

—Tengo que levantarme temprano mañana —dijo.

Depositó un pequeño beso sobre el pecho de Draco y después, desenredando lo enredado, se volvió de espaldas para acurrucarse en la misma posición en la que había estado durmiendo antes de la llegada de su compañero. Draco se estiró con pereza y adoptó su propia postura para dormir, boca abajo, abrazado a la almohada. ¡Era tan fácil convivir con ese hombre! Ninguno de los dos era obsesivo o controlador con respecto al otro. Cada uno tenía su trabajo y respetaba los horarios del compañero. El sexo era fantástico. ¿Y sus padres querían que volviera? Draco suspiró. Tenía dos años para encontrar una salida digna de un Malfoy a su problema.

Desde que la carta de Draco había llegado Malfoy Manor estaba patas arriba. ¡El hijo pródigo volvía a casa! Fiel a su palabra, el día que cumplía treinta años. Lo mejor de todo, o no, porque Narcisa no iba a perdonarle en la vida que lo hubiera hecho de esa forma tan despegada y poco familiar, era que no volvía solo. ¡Draco se había casado! Y no sólo eso. Él y su esposa estaban esperando su primer hijo para finales de año. Lucius no podía evitar estar un poco preocupado por la clase de elección que habría hecho Draco. ¡Sin tan siquiera consultarles!

—Querido, Draco cumple hoy treinta años. Ya ha sentado la cabeza. Confía en él.

Seguramente su esposa tenía razón, pensó Lucius después. Al fin y al cabo, Draco había trabajado duramente en pro de la fortuna familiar durante los últimos años. Y como el Malfoy que era, cumplía responsablemente con la palabra dada. Sí, estaba orgulloso de su hijo a pesar de todo.

En su misiva, Draco les había pedido una celebración privada y discreta. Quería festejar su cumpleaños tranquilamente en familia. Llegarían cansados del viaje porque iban a volver en un transporte muggle, concretamente en avión. Después tomarían un taxi hasta el Caldero Chorreante y desde allí irían a través de la red flú hasta la mansión.

Sin embargo, pedirle a Narcisa Malfoy discreción y privacidad ante el regreso de su amado hijo, era como pedirle a un caldero que volara sin magia. Había soportado estoicamente las bodas de los hijos de todos sus conocidos. Había aguantado imperturbable y paciente la cháchara de sus amigas sobre la vida y milagros de los nietos que llegaron después. Así que, con el condescendiente beneplácito de Lucius, preparó lo que iba a ser el acontecimiento social del año. La madre de todas las fiestas. La más brillante y glamurosa celebración de bienvenida y cumpleaños que el heredero de los Malfoy, y su sin duda flamante esposa, merecían tener.

El cinco de junio de 2010, a las ocho de la tarde, el gran salón de recepciones de la mansión Malfoy estaba engalanado con el gusto exquisito de la anfitriona y la resignación por tanto despilfarro del anfitrión. Todo el que era alguien en el mundo mágico estaba allí. Incluido medio Ministerio de Magia, después de que Lucius hubiera restablecido honestas relaciones con muchos de los Jefes de Departamento e incluso con el mismísimo Ministro de Magia. Todas las chimeneas disponibles en la casa por las que Draco podía llegar habían sido re direccionadas a la gran chimenea del salón de recepciones, de forma que los invitados pudieran vitorearle y desearle feliz cumpleaños en cuanto pusiera un pie fuera de ella. Narcisa estaba tan nerviosa y excitada que no podía esperar a ver la cara de sorpresa de su hijo.

Cuando a las ocho y veinte la gran chimenea chisporroteó, un rápido movimiento de varita de Lucius apagó todas las lámparas dejando el salón a oscuras y en un repentino silencio.

—¿Qué coño…? —masculló una voz masculina— Esta no es mi habitación..

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Aquí no se ve una mierda —gruñó una segunda voz, que sin duda también pertenecía a un hombre.

Antes de que ninguno de los recién llegados pudiera decir nada más, el salón se iluminó de repente y un atronador ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! resonó hasta en el último de sus rincones. El silencio que le siguió fue todavía más atronador.

Draco parpadeó, deslumbrado, y trató de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, todavía con las maletas en la mano. Definitivamente, aquella no era su habitación. Cuando por fin sus claros ojos se adaptaron a la repentina luz, lo primero que vio frente a él fueron los rostros de sus padres, que le contemplaban como si también trataran de comprender la situación. Su mirada recorrió rápida y nerviosamente la multitud congregada ante la chimenea. Amigos de sus padres, sus propios amigos y un montón de desconocidos. Un flash que estuvo a punto de dejarle ciego nuevamente, le hizo comprender que también había periodistas.

—Dime que esto no está sucediendo —susurró una voz a sus espaldas—. ¡Dios!, creo que necesito fumarme otro porro…

Draco respiró profundamente y dejó las maletas en el suelo. Una sonrisa protocolaria asomó a sus labios, dispuesto a enfrentar con decisión lo que ya no tenía remedio.

—Esto si que es una verdadera sorpresa —dijo—. Inesperada —remarcó.

Como si el sonido de su voz hubiera activado algún tipo de resorte en sus progenitores, éstos salieron de su ensimismamiento y avanzaron hacia su hijo para abrazarle.

—Bienvenido, Draco —saludó Lucius.

—Feliz cumpleaños, cariño —le felicitó Narcisa.

Con una expresión indescifrable en su cara, Lucius miró por encima del hombro de su hijo al hombre que esperaba a pie de chimenea. Después a Draco, demandado una explicación. Éste hizo de tripas corazón y manteniendo su firme sonrisa en los labios, se volvió para extender la mano hacia su compañero. El hombre tardó unos segundos en tomarla, como si estuviera considerando seriamente la opción de meterse de nuevo en la chimenea y desaparecer.

—Madre, padre, permitidme que os presente a mi esposo. Aunque estoy seguro de que le recordaréis…

Narcisa se tragó el gritito que estuvo a punto de soltar y Lucius apretó las mandíbulas tan fuerte que casi soldó todos sus dientes.

Harry Potter, con los ojos un poco vidriosos y todavía algo dilatados por los dos porros que había necesitado fumarse antes y durante el viaje hacia el hogar de sus suegros, tomó la desmayada mano de Narcisa y la besó educadamente. Después estrechó rápidamente la mano de Lucius, tratando de ignorar las miradas de todas esas personas que seguían el curso de los acontecimientos tanto o más estupefactos que el matrimonio Malfoy.

—Me temo que hemos dejado a la madre de alquiler de nuestro hijo en Amsterdam —informó Draco a la concurrencia con un punto de arrogancia—. El medico le recomendó que no viajara.

Narcisa aguantó impertérritamente el amago de vahído que le sobrevino y Lucius trató de que sus dientes rechinaran de la forma más discreta posible.

Draco soltó por unos segundos la sudorosa mano de Harry para acercarse a su padre y susurrar:

—Me he casado, estoy esperando mi primer hijo y he vuelto a casa. Aunque no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo porque Harry tiene que atender su negocio y yo estoy ultimando los últimos detalles para abrir una serie de locales en el callejón mágico holandés —y más le valía a su padre no preguntar qué tipo de locales—. Además, debemos cuidar de Anneke hasta que nazca el niño —sonrió orgulloso—. Es un varón.

Las dos rendijas en las que se habían convertido los acerados ojos de Lucius escudriñaron detenidamente a su heredero, al tiempo que trataba de guardar las apariencias delante de invitados y fotógrafos. Algo bastante absurdo teniendo en cuenta la espectacular salida de armario que acababa de efectuar Draco.

—Tenemos que hablar con más calma de todo esto —masculló entre dientes, mientras miraba de reojo al inesperado yerno que le había tocado en suerte.

No se había sabido mucho de Potter desde que había acabado la guerra. En círculos privados, se había comentado que el héroe había salido un poco trastocado de tanta amenaza de muerte y persecución a lo largo de su corta vida. Y que había puesto tierra de por medio, en este caso agua, marchándose al continente en busca de un cambio de aires. Nadie sospechaba el tipo de negocio con el que se había establecido Harry, después de haber descubierto el nirvana de la evasión y el olvido a base de porros y cachimbas. En la actualidad, sólo compartía un porrete con Draco de vez en cuando, cosa que solía ponerles bastante burros a los dos, y suscitaba que acabaran haciendo cosas como follar en el balcón en pleno mes de diciembre y que terminaran con un serio principio de pulmonía. Los dos se habían prometido mutuamente dejarlo en cuanto naciera su hijo.

—No hay nada de qué hablar, padre.

Y tomando a Harry de la mano nuevamente, Draco se dirigió a saludar a sus amigos. ¡Tenía treinta años, por los cojones de Merlín! Ya había sentado la cabeza. A su manera, pero lo había hecho.

**FIN**


End file.
